


The Night Brings New Fears

by saturdie



Series: Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Dadza, Family, Family Dynamics, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Dadza, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdie/pseuds/saturdie
Summary: Despite the problems his son caused, the farmhouse seems to be filling up again.Family finds a way, even when everything goes wrong.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 414





	The Night Brings New Fears

The moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the porch of the farmhouse. The boys had once again found their way outside, both hiding from the horrific nightmares that plagued their sleep. Tubbo sat up against the wall of the house, Tommy resting his head in Tubbo's lap. After calming down, the blond's eyes had closed, leaving Tubbo to watch the wheat wave in the night wind. 

The crops swayed softly, mesmerizing the elder friend. His eyes roamed the land, catching briefly on the various shapes that haunted the horizon. Focusing on one, he watched as it ambled closer and closer to the fence that encased Phil's land. Torches lit the path, slowly revealing the intruder.

**Technoblade.**

Panic raced through Tubbo, hand immediately moving to shake Tommy awake.   
"Tommy! Tommy, wake up, oh my gods..." The whisper sounded like gunfire to Tubbo, loud in the silent night. The shaking seemed to rouse Tommy, who blinked his eyes open confusedly.

"Wha- Tubbo, what's wrong?" Tommy's voice broke with sleep, fist rubbing at his eyes.

Pulling Tommy closer as he stood, Tubbo pointed out toward the gate. The younger's head whipped around, eyes meeting the figure moving up the path.   
"Shit, that's not good."

The teenagers backed toward the door, rushing inside and locking the entrance. Looking quickly at each other, they began to race up the stairs toward Phil's room.

  
"DAD! Dad, wake up!" The slight shout startled the adult, making him flinch awake. He sat up, his son's panic making his heart race.

"Tommy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The questions were quick, slurred with sleep and worry. Phil's eyes traced the shapes standing by his bed, looking for immediate problems. Seeing nothing, he looked up, prompting an explanation. 

"Dad, he's here!" "Outside!" The boys spoke together, piecing their story together in fragments. Standing, he grabbed his sword from its stand.

"Who, boys?"

"Dad, it's...it's Techno." Tommy's voice shattered with the name, breath catching in his chest. Tubbo's hand came up, resting comfortingly on the younger's shoulder. The support steadied him.

"Fuck. Alright, stay here. It's gonna be fine." Heading down the stairs, Phil's voice echoed through the house. The noise of the door opening and closing could be heard, the quiet of the house feeling profound in the echo of its slam. 

The boys raced to their shared room, huddling together at the window. They watched as Phil approached Techno, sword held loosely by his side. He stopped at a distance from his middle son, and the boys could tell he was speaking from his movements. Despite not being able to hear him, they could tell the conversation was tense. Phil gestured toward the house, and Techno nodded. The father turned, walking back up the path with the pink-haired son in tow.

"What? Why is he bringing him here?"  
"What the fuck?" Both boys stared at each other, confusion written into their faces.   
"Should we...should we go down there?" Tubbo's voice wavered, doubt heavy. He watched as Tommy thought about it, mouth scrunching up. Seemingly making up his mind, he nodded. Their arms brushed as they tiptoed downstairs, hearts racing in sync. They heard talking from the porch, the door hanging open in the breeze. Tubbo peeked around the corner, watching as Phil spoke to his middle son. 

"Techno, I'm not letting you inside without telling them. They deserve that, at the very least." Phil's voice was calm but firm, with no room for arguments. 

Hearing the lack of response, the older boy tugged Tommy forward. They stepped closer, footsteps drawing Phil's attention. He turned, eyes landing on the teens.  
Waving them closer, he returned his gaze to his other son. Shrugging at each other, Tubbo and Tommy moved to stand behind Phil in the doorway.

"Boys, I've got a question for you."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"How would you...how would you feel about Techno staying here for a bit?" The adult's voice remained steady despite the obvious worry in his tone. 

Tubbo clutched Tommy's hand, pulling the blond's focus to the older boy. They looked at each other, eyes speaking for them. With a nod, Tommy turned back to his Dad.

"Fine. But keep him away from us. Away from Tubbo." The agreeance shocked Phil, having expected a fight. Either way, he agreed with his youngest. Techno would be staying far away from the brown-haired boy.

"Of course, Tommy. I'm here to keep you both safe, no matter what." The father punctuated his statement by moving inside fully, causing the teenagers to fall back into the hallway. Phil waved Technoblade inside, the door falling shut behind him. The four made their way to the kitchen, Phil firmly placed between Techno and the boys.

After brewing some tea, the family found themselves sat around the kitchen table. Once his cup was empty, Phil stood.

"Here are the ground rules. Tech, stay away from them unless they say so or I'm in the room. No weapons in the fence unless absolutely necessary. And remember," Phil's voice dropped dangerously, tension gathering in the air as he spoke. "If anything happens to these kids, I will not hesitate to remove you from this world." 

Tubbo watched in awe as Phil defended their safety. His memories painted Technoblade as a fearless warrior, yet he sat and watched as he trembled in his seat. Techno sat low in his chair, hiding his face from his father's displeasure.

"Yes, Dad." The words were quiet, spoken into the table. Satisfied, Phil turned to face Tommy and Tubbo.

"Okay boys, back to bed now." His voice was warm once more, guiding them to follow his instructions. 

Linking hands, the teens traced their path from earlier. Falling through their half-opened door, they made their way toward the large bed that sat in the center of their room. Nightmares were easier to manage together, and since neither wanted to be separated this had made the most sense.   
The covers were warm around them, blocking out the cool air. Their hands remained linked, needing comfort from their best friend.

"It's gonna be alright Tubbo," Tommy whispered into the pillow.  
"I know, Toms." Tubbo snuggled into his pillow, turning to face Tommy.   
"Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Tommy blinked, nodding once more. He closed his eyes, hand squeezing Tubbo's once more before sleep consumed him.   
Tubbo squeezed back, mimicking Tommy's actions. Soon, the only noise was the sound of their combined breaths, slow and steady. 

  
Phil stood at the door, watching the boys drift off. He'd situated Techno in the basement, far away from the kids. Seeing them now, curled together and safe, he knew they'd be alright in the end. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even months from now, but eventually. Eventually, they'd all be okay. 

Family finds a way, no matter what.


End file.
